Bully Issues
by ElenoiaReinhart
Summary: To lost someone special is so painful, which happens to Namine that change her life totally changed. Beginning to hate bullies, she save most people in her disguise as the Sapphire Flame. One day, she met Roxas who began to open her isolated heart.
1. A Brand New Beginning

**Author talk!**

**Hey there! It's K'Y'S XIII here! My second fic is here! Quick note. I'm sorry i can't update my first fic which is Please don't leave me Zexion!. I haven't got any good ideas for the next chap... I got the idea when i was watching some bullying cases vids.**

Well... I present to ya guys,Bully Issues. Enjoy! XDD

Chap 1: A brand new beginning

NAMINE'S POV

*Korekara wa mou sukoshi sunao ni waratte

One step mae e susumeru kana ?

Let's begin to walk with fresh kicks ashita no jibun wo daburu click !

Shippai it's no big deal do you wanna be free like me ?*

I woke up as my phone played my ring tone, One Step! Feat. Mini by BACK-ON. I took my phone from my bedside table as the outer screen showed a name. "SORA". I gave a sigh and answered.

"Namine speaking..." i said giving a yawn.

"Nana-chan! Wake up! It's first day of school!" a cheerful voice said through the speaker phone.

"I know..." i replied as i sat on the edge of my bed,stretching.

"By the way, Have you heard? There's a transfer student coming to our school! Isn't that exiciting?" the petite brunette said.

"Really? Who is it?" I asked.

"Well, I haven't known yet but it's a guy." Sora replied.

"Oh, I see... Hey, gotta go..." I said making an excuse from the call.

"Okay then! See you later then, Nana-chan!" Sora said as he ended the call.

I closed my phone as i walked into the clothes rack to take my uniform. Then, I moved to the bathroom to take a shower and prepare myself. My name is Namine Lucis Caelum. I'm a daughter to Noctis Lucis Caelum(my dad) and Stella Nox Fleuret(my mom). My dad is director of the Radiant Garden Memorial Hospital and a doctor at the hospital. My mom is the owner of Heartless Japanese Cuisine which the restaurant is at our house. I had a deseased younger twin sister named Yuna Nox Fleuret. She died because of stupid bullies bullying her. When i noticed that she died, I felt like i am a terrible twin because she was born in a weak body so i tend to protect her. It's been 4 years since that incident. Because of her death, i began to close my feeling to others and rarely smile and laughed with other people. After a nice bath, I walked out from my room as went down from the stairs, going to the living room. In the living room, I saw my dad watching news from the TV and my mom preparing some toast for my breakfast.

"Morning dear" my mom greeted me as walked towards my mom to take some toast.

"Morning mom,dad" I replied,preparing some green tea.

"Rare for you to wake up early,dear" mom said as she puts the toast in front of me.

"Sora called..." i replied while eating the toast.

"Sora,that boy..." mom giggled a little as she sat next to dad.

We chatted for a while as i ate my breakfast. About 15 minutes or so, I cleaned up and when outside to the door.

"I'm leaving" I greeted as i took off my slippers and wore my shoes.

"Take care,dear." My dad said as i opened the door and left downstairs.

The restaurant is at the lower level of my house. The second and third is my real house. As i went down to the restaurant, I saw a few employees preparing. Some of them greeted me as i greet back and started to leave my house. I saw many cherry blossom trees blooming it's pink flowers. It's a good season for cherry blossom blooming and school starts which is around April. The walk to school isn't so far,just a 10 minute walk from my house to the school. The 10 minute walk doesn't feel like one because i get to see the cherry blossom petals flying from it's tree. But then, I saw 3 people as i recognized as Seifer Almasy, Raijin and Fuujin, picking on a blond,pushing him on the cherry blossom tree. I ran down to the nearest cherry blossom petal bushes as i unzip my jacket which turns into a black cloak that covers my whole body,including my head,since it had a hoodie. I manage to walk towards them,slowly while hearing their conversation.

"Please! I haven't done anything wrong!" The spiked blond managed to say.

"Yeah right,Ventus. Cut the crap! it's about time you bow to me and Maybe I let it slide..." Seifer said.

"But i'm not Ven! I'm Roxas! Ven's twin!" the boy who identified himself as Roxas,explained.

"Like we're gonna believe you!" Seifer yelled as he kicked the boy's stomach.

"Play time's over..." I said with a low,boyish voice.

Seifer and his gang turned around,facing me as I tooked out a cloth-covered bokutou from my cloak, hitting Seifer's head with it and he fainted. Rai was shocked of what happened, so he tried to attack me by punching. I simply catched this hand with my gloved hand(wore gloves when when wearing the cloak) and throw a slight punch to his abdomen. Rai was winching in pain as Fuu moved near him and took Seifer on a piggy back.

"This ain't over,ya know!" Rai said while running and holding his stomach.

Seeing those three leaving, I took a glance at the blond boy. He coughed some blood from his mouth which make some bloodstain at the petals. I helped him to lean on the tree and gave him first voice is pretty weak but managed to talk.

"Thanks for helping me..." He said as he kept holding his stomach.

I only nodded and left quickly as i heard a voice calling the blond boy's name. Roxas managed to say "wait!" but i was fast enough to ran away. Through the bushes, I saw Ven,Roxas's twin coming to him and panicked and asked what happened. I knew Ven because he's in my class on junior year. Roxas said "I'm fine" almost 5 times. I zip my cloak so that it turns into a jacket again and began to walk to school, passing the two.

I was near the school gates when a particular someone called my name.

"Nana-chan!" a familiar voice chanting my name from my back.

"Hey there,Sora,Vanitas." I greeted the brunette and his black-haired twin.

"I know who's the new transfer student is! It's Ven-Ven's younger twin,Roxas!" Sora said while smiling at me.

"Ven has a younger twin?" I asked,though I know already but i pretend to not knowing it.

"Roxas just moved here from Twilight Town because his dad wants him to meet his brother and his cousins,which meant us." Vanitas answered while giving a yawn.

Yeah, I remember now. The Leonharts had a family connection with The Strifes. We walked into the school,going to the shoes lockers to change from shoes to Uwabaki. After changing, we went to the School notice board where it showed our class assignments. I looked for my name on the senior side,which i found on the year 3 class 2 assignment paper. Next to the paper, i saw a small paper which said "Roxas Strife" on it. I heard a few teachers coming from the school gardens,telling us to go to the hall to have the welcoming ceremony.

"As you begin the school year, I'd like each of you to remember the proverb, 'If a job's worth doing,it's worth doing well.' When applied to student life,this means..." The Principal continued his speech which is going to be long...

"Man, how long is the principal continue his speech? It's freakin boring!" some student said, talking to some of his friends.

"I hear talking! I bet it's someone from Mr. Fair's class!" Mr. Saix Diviner complained to the the student s who were talking.

"Oi! You two! Pipe down! You're going to get me in trouble."Mr. Fair yelled to the two boys.

* * *

><p>" Alright class! It's time to pick your class prefect!" Mr. Fair announced to us as all the students began to discuss who's gonna be the next class prefect.<p>

"Settle down,everyone. We're gonna make the usual votes. Put the name of the student who you think will be suitable for controlling your class for a whole year, The one who got the most votes,become the class prefect. Sound good?" Mr. Fair said while taking out a vote box that he made just for a situation like this. Students starts to make the vote and some already put their vote on the vote box. I don't know who is perfect so i picked Vanitas becoming a class prefect. He maybe lazy but he's a responsible person and smart guy, much like the opposite of his twin, Sora. I went to the teaching podium and put my vote in it. Awkwardly, Mr. Fair winked at me. There's 2 possible reasons for him on winking, either treat him for a ramen at the resto or something is envolving me. On my way back to my seat, a lot of students smiled at me. Something's up... I sat on my chair and looked to the windows. After a few minutes or so, Mr. Fair made an announcement.

"Alright! I counted the votes and the class prefect is... Namine!" Mr. Fair cheered and other students looked at me with a happy smile.

Just 1 word came to my mind...

WHAT JUST HAPPEN?

**Author Talk!**

**#np Tomorrow Never Knows by BACK-ON**

**Well,that's the end of chapter 1! Forgive me if i'm stiff of making it. if ya guys wanna help betaing,i would be happy.**

**I would continue on the updates,when ya guys click the review button just down there!**

**XDDD**


	2. The Same Case

**Author Talk!**

**Hello,hello! I'm back again with the second chapter! Wanna say my thanks to Clenair,who is the first person who review my fic! THANK YOU,BUDDY! XDD**

**Oh,almost forgot. I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! IT WOULD BE COOL IF I DO...~**

**On with the story~! XDD**

Chap 2: The Same Case

Still Nami's POV

I can't believe what just happened. Well,I'm happy to be given a responsiblity on guiding my class. But i don't want to anymore. Not after Yuna passed away. But,It just happened,so I have to accept it. Man, I wish i could control time.

"Right,Nami! You'll be accompanied by your vice class prefect,Vanitas!" Mr. Fair said when Vanitas grunted.

"Then our secretary would be Axel and Treasurer would be Zexion!" Mr. Fair announced as both Axel and Zexion was shocked.

Everyone gave some claps for us who will manage the class for a year.

"Alright guys! I got a good news! Your class will have the new transfer student!" Mr. Fair said to us as many of the student were talking about the transfer student.

"Come on in,new guy." Mr. Fair invited the new transfer student.

Wait. He? He's the new transfer student?

"Heya. I'm Roxas Strife. Nice to meet you all." Roxas introduced himself.

Well, this is a surprise. I't not like i hate him or anything but will he be okay? Because he just get bullied,first thing in the morning! Worst part is,Seifer and his gang are attending this school and their seniors.I heard a few girls giggling and smiling at Roxas to take his attention.

"Right! Roxas, you're going to sit next to... Namine!" Mr. Fair told Roxas as he pat Roxas's back.

I jumped a little when Mr. Fair said that. Well,our school have the desk system as pairs. My next desk was empty, which is why Mr. Fair let's Roxas sit next to me. The Blond boy walked towards the back as many girls said,"Hi,Roxas~." He just replied a "Hi." To them. He then sat next to me and I introduced myself to him.

"Name's Namine Lucis Caelum,your class prefect. Nice to meet ya." I introduced myself,giving him a hand.

He smiled and took my hand,giving a shake."Nice to meet you too,Namine." He said.

"Nami,Show him around at lunch break,'kay?" Mr. Fair asked me.

"No prob." I replied.

"Right! Back to teaching! It's a brand new day,and it's Physics pop quiz time!" Mr. Fair said,taking out a pile of quiz papers.

Everybody groaned.

* * *

><p>Roxas's POV<p>

*RING!*

"Right! Pencils down! Pass out all the papers then you guys can have your break." Mr. Fair announced to the students.

Most of the students groaned and a few said that Mr. Fair is a pop quiz monster or something like that. I saw a few student waking out from the class when I felt a poke from my left shoulder.

"Do you bring your lunch? We can do the tour while you're eating." Namine said as she stood up.

"Well,I'm pretty much stuffed so, we can do the tour now." I suggested while i stood up and walk behind her,getting out from our class.

"Kay." She said,showing the way.

We walked around the school as we were greeted by some students. Some of the students were happy when they were greeted by Namine. Is she really that popular? Then after a 10 minute walk,we explored the whole school. Since it's a 30 minute break, we're taking a break after the tour by sitting at the school gardens.

"I'm going to buy some green tea from the vend. Machine. You want some?" Namine asked.

I nodded and she left. After she left, I turned to see the cherry blossoms which are blooming. It was a good scenery,makes you feel relaxed and feel peaceful. Suddenly, I felt a hand patting my shoulder. I turned around and I was completely shocked. It was those three bullies who bullied me this morning! The beanie guy pulled my collar up,lifting me as he yelled at me.

"Smooth move,Ven. Because of the black guy, I failed hit you anymore. Now, you're going to pay the price on the hit on my head!" Seifer yelled at the as he pulled my collar a bit higher.

"I'm... telling you! I'm... not Ven! I'm Roxas!" I argued,struggling to get free from his grip. But,he's much stronger. Man, I wish that cloaked guy came.

Just when he was about to hit me, A can was flying and hit Seifer's head which makes him falling and dropped me,just on the seat near the garden.

"When are you going to stop bullying kids,Seifer? Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Namine warned the bullies while she's tossing the green tea can on her hand.

"Kendo Club Captain,Namine Lucis Caelum! How nice to see you in the morning! I was just giving the new kid a welcome!" Seifer said shivering as he started backwards with his gang following them.

That is so a lie!Suddenly, Seifer kicked the green tea can that Namine throwed to him. The can was about to hit Namine's face when suddenly she caught it with ease!

"I know your a great soccer player,But i never knew that you dare to hit a girl." Namine seduced Seifer as the three backs out,having a frightened face.

She crunched the can as the green tea spilled to her hand. My eyes was widened as she said,"Piss off." Those three people ran away. I was real shocked alright. She crunched that can with her left hand! I gave her my handkerchief to her as she wiped her hands. She gave me the last green tea can that she had.

"You want me to buy another one?" I asked her.

"Nah,no thanks." She said as we sat down,watching the cherry blossoms.

* * *

><p>Namine's POV<p>

I looked at Roxas whose drinking the green tea that i gave him. It's a good thing I didn't buy the sweet one,so it doesn't so sticky. I wanted to tell Roxas that his collar is a bit messed up but,I saw a long scar on his neck,looks like it was a cut. I also saw a few scars below that scar.

"Hey Roxas, what happened to your neck?" I asked while pointing at his neck.

He's shocked when i pointed his neck and he started to make his collar and his tie tidy. After that, He sighed and began to tell me.

"I was born with a weak body... My brother always come to help me when I'm in trouble. But,because we're identical,I was mistaken as Ven because he usually hits the bully who bullies me when i come home. So,the next day, I was beaten up. I don't blame my bro for protecting me but, I can't just tell him that he don't have to protect me because that will make him more protective to me. People said that since i'm weak, i'm like a bother. I was angry at my neighbour's son when he said that. I was about to hit him when he suddenly took a knife and cut my neck which creates this scar.I don't want him to protect me all the time when i only could sit down and do nothing!" Roxas explained to me as he touched his neck,with his hand shaking.

He is just like Yuna. Born with a weak body and always beaten up by some people which make her die. That is the reason i hate bullies. They are never responsible for what they have done. It sicks me out. That's why i tend to help the bullied by using that cloak on. I never wanted people to know my status as the cloaked guy. I got an idea!

"How about you join the Kendo Club? That way,you can show your brother that you can protect yourself. What do you say?" I offered to him.

He fell silent for a while and he faced to me and said,"Yeah! I would like to join!"

I looked his enthusiasm of joining the club. I looked at my watch and it said 10.25 on it. I told Roxas to get back to class,since it's only 5 more minutes. The boy was jumping in joy on joining the club. He asked me a few questions about the club as we walked our way to our class.

**Author Talk!**

**Awesome! Chapter 2 is finished! Well, i'm sorry i done it a bit short. A review would give me a boost for making the 3rd chapter!**

**See you soon XDDD!**


	3. Agreement

**Author Talk!**

**Back with K'Y'S XIII here with the new chap 3! Thanks for elspoek1 and Clenair who reviewed my fics!**

**On with the story! XDD**

Chap 3: Agreement

Roxas' POV

First day of school is over and i can't believe it ended so quickly! Maybe because i kept thinking about the club joining offer. I looked at Namine who was packing her stuffs with a bright smile.

"I know you're excited for joining but are you're parents going to allow you?" Namine said.

"Well, I can sort things out. I really wanna join!" I said,giving a slight pout.

"Then, Contact me if you agree to join."Namine said,as she give a paper with her number on it annd she left.

I looked at the door that she just left and to the paper. I took out my phone as i copied the numbers to my cell when someone hit me on the back.

"Hey~ I never knew that ClassPre Namine would give you her cell number~" A red-haired guy said to me.

"Who're you?" I asked to him, making a little space,he's better than Seifer but i have to prepare myself if anything happens.

"Axel Dualfang is the name." He said,giving a hand.

"Roxas Strife." I said,shaking his hand.

"You're going to join the kendo club?" Axel asked me while he patted my head.

"How do you know?" I reasked him.

"Well, only a few knew her cell number and if they got her cell number,it means luck is on their side. Usually people get her cell number for those who wanted to join the kendo club." Axel replied.

"Oh,I see..." I said.

"Oh hey,gotta go. Kendo practices." Axel said as he took his bag.

"Wait,Axel! When do I join the club?" I asked.

"You're going to join as a new member so, i think you could join at Wednesday, which is 2 days after today." Axel replied.

"ok then" I said to him as he began to leave and said "bye." To me and i replied a "bye." Back to him too.

I packed my bag and left my class when i saw my bro at the hallway to go home.

"Hey there baby brother~!Ready to go home?" Ven said to me.

"Yeah,let's go." I said while we walked,getting out of the school grounds.

* * *

><p>"Roxas! Dinner time!" My mom yelled from the kitchen to call me to come down for dinner.<p>

"Coming mom!" I said while went down to the kitchen.

Mom was finishing her cooking which is beef curry,my fave... Dad just came out from a shower because he just came home from work. My dad was the owner of the Strife Delivery Services so he is kinda like a director and mom is just an ordinary house wife who sometimes help dad on the delivery services when everybody is was helping mom setting up the table. I went to help them by preparing some ocha to drink. When everything is finished, We all sat down and began to eat.

"Itadakimasu...(I will humbly receive)" Everybody said together and ate our dinner.

"So Rox,How's first day of school?" Dad asked.

"It was good. A girl named Namine showed me around at school." I said.

"Whoa! Nana-chan showed you around? That's awesome!" Ven said as he patted my back.

"She's a cool girl,too." I said as I remembered of what happened during lunch break.

"Yep,she is! Not to mention she's the first female kendo captain at Radiant Garden High School!" Ven said as he began to praise Namine.

"First Female Kendo captain at our school?" Iasked.

"Her father's family had swordsmanship from generations to generations while her mother's family had self-defense from their ancestors!" Mom said as she explained about Namine's family.

"Oh... By the way mom,dad. Can i ask you guys something?" I asked to mom and dad as i remembered about Namine's invitation.

"Sure,go on ahead." Mom and dad said in unison.

"I was invited by Namine to join the kendo club. Can I join?" I asked, began praying so that i'm allowed to join.

"Well of course,dear! We're happy that your going to join a sports club and besides,your a teenager!" Mom said as she cheered.

"We allow you to join any club,just don't get hurt." Dad warned me.

"Oh man,my baby brother had grown up!" Ven said as he made crocodile tears and i hit his shoulder with my elbow as i warned,"Hey!".

I was so happy that mom and dad allowed me to join the kendo club. When i was on primary,mom and dad didn't allowed me to join any sports club, due to my weak body. I know what they are doing is to protect me and all but I don't wanna be all weak... I was so happy that I finished my curry quickly and I went to the sink,putting my used dish and rushed to my room,texting Namine that I was allowed to join. I pressed a few keys then pressed the send button and fell to my bed,trying to sleep.I just can't wait for Wednesday!

* * *

><p>Namine's POV<p>

I was at the kitchen door when suddenly my cell vibrated. I told my mom that i'm going to take a little break. I usually helped my mom at the restaurant after school as the waitress or the cook sometimes. I leaned at the kitchen wall as i looked at my cell, it was a text from Roxas.

_Namine, it's Roxas._

_Just telling you that Mom and Dad said yes and I'm allowed to join the club! I'm so happy!See you tomorrow!_

I made a small nod and text "ok then. See you tomorrow." Back to him.

I then walked out to the dining hall,seeing a regular customer, who happens to be Mr. Fair and his wife,Mrs. Aerith Gainsborough.

"Hey Nami! Table for 2,please!" Mr. Fair said as i showed him to a 2-person table.

"What would I get for you two?" I asked as i shoved a notepad from my pockets.

"What's flying sushi? I haven't seen this menu before." Mrs. Gainsborough said as she pointed the flying sushi picture.

"It's a brand new this where sushi chef will throw 10 pieces of sushis from 3 meters to the waiters or waitresses who will catch the sushis using waiter will face the sushi chef backwards so,it's like throwing a flower bouquet on weddings. If 1 of the piece of the sushis are not on the plate or the catch is not successful,then the payment would be free,if not then the payment is required." I explained to both Mrs. Gainsborough and Mr. Fair.

"That's ,we would like to order that please. And our drinks would be 2 hot ochas." Mrs. Gainsborough said as i took the note and went to the cashier,where my mom is. When my mom read the Flying Sushi, she yelled.

"Flying Sushi!"

Every customers was shocked and looked at the sushi chef coming out from the kitchen as he also said "FLYING SUSHI!" I moved in front of him, about 2 meters far since it's marked so we don't have to measure the height. I prepared the special Flying Sushi plate then i gave the sushi chef that i'm ready. He then faced backwards as The first sushi started to fly to me as i caught it and landed to the plate, everybody said,"1!". Then, the second sushi flyed at me and i caught it again when everybody said,"2!". The sushi flyed towards me as i caught all of the to the plate and everybody counted to 10. When it's 10 sushi successfully caught, all the customers where cheering and clapping their hands. I delivered the flying sushi to Mr. Fair's table and said "Have a great flying sushi!". I then left to the kitchen door where i could take my small towel to wipe my forehead because sushi catching needs full focus. Cid Highwind, the sushi chef that threw the sushi just now moved to me as he patted my shoulder.

"Never underestimate the daughter of Noctis Lucis Caelum and Stella Nox Fleuret,eh? Your reflexes are unforgiveable!" Cid said,cheering me up.

"You too,Mr. Highwind." I stood up,getting out from the kitchen.

"Namine,you should smile a little,y'know. You used to smile when you're younger." Mr. Highwind said.

"I used to,but not anymore." I answered with a sigh and left the kitchen.

"Honey, are you okay? You look beat." My mom said as she asked about my condition.

"Yeah,i'm fine mom. I'm just a bit tired." I replied.

"Okay then, please deliver this paycheck to table 2. It's where your homeroom teacher and his wife sit,right?" My mom ordered me as she shoved the paycheck book to me.

I nodded to her and walked to 's table to give the paycheck. puts some money on the paycheck book with the same amount,so there would be no changes.

"Thank you for dining at Heartless Japanese Cuisine. Come visit us again soon." I said while giving a bow to them.

"And thank you too for giving us the flying sushi! That's cool!" said as he praised me for the sushi catching thing.

"You should give a little smile,dear." Mrs. Gainsborough said as she and her husband left.

Why does everybody said that? They couldn't feel my sorrow of the death of my twin sister. I can't smile anymore. Not after Yuna's death. I don't blame her for not being able to smile, but i felt a part of me is missing. It's like i'm losing my heart but not losing my body. I felt like a dancer who dance without passion. I continued my job till 21.00 P.M.,cleaned up all the mess and went upstairs to my room, laying on the bed and took a nice nap,trying to forget every single people who told me to smile.

**Author Talk!**

**#Oh Yeah,Big Time Rush.**

**I got the flying sushi idea from a restaurant at Bangkok. But they don't throw sushis, they throw stirred fried kale. More updates when you guys out there give me reviews!**

**XDD**


	4. Friends

**Author Talk!**

**Hey you guys... I'm sorry for the late update... I got ill so can't continue my fanfic... Well, I got to finish this chapter for you guys out there... Enjoy~**

Chapter 4: Friends.

Roxas's POV.

I woke up from my nice sleep that i had last night. I was so excited for joining the kendo club that i woke very early today, around 4.00 A.M.. Well, I now that today is still Tuesday but i just can't wait for the kendo club because i had never join any sports club before! I rose from my king-sized bed that shared with Ven slowly so that i don't wake up my brother very early, he's not really a morning person. I walked down to the bathroom to have a nice little shower for me.

After a nice, relaxing shower, i changed my PJs into my uniform. Then, i went down to the living room when i saw my dad who was just coming out from the master bedroom. I greeted him a good morning as he replied with a nod. I offered him an omelet and he said yes so i moved to the kitchen, wore my Black and White checkered apron, rolled my sleeves up so they don't get so much dirty and started to gather some ingredients for my omelet. I decided to cook dad's omelet first because i heard his stomach growling. I heated the frying pan with some cooking oil. while the pan is starting to heat up, I cracked 3 eggs on a bowl, add 2 tablespoon of milk and cream each, dad loves his omelet fluffy and rather sweet and add some seasonings. I beat the eggs up and quickly poured it on the pan. Waiting for the other side to be cooked, I prepared some rice from the rice cooker and returned to the eggs. I flipped the eggs by flying them on the air like chefs do when they are cooking omelet. When the other side is also cooked, I turned off the stove and put some rice on top of the eggs. I took a spatula and covered the rice with the eggs' side. I flipped them over to a plate, gave a zig zag line with some ketchup and the omelet is complete~! I told my dad that the omelet is ready and he started to eat them up while he read the morning paper. I made the second batter this time with 9 eggs, for me, Ven and mom. I separated the batter on three different bowls because Ven is like dad, likes fluffy and sweet omelet while me and mom likes spicy omelet but i can't eat something very spicy, mom can though. She loves anything spicy. I usually use hot sauce for my omelet but mom love to eat chilli so i made her with 7 chilies. She used to say to give 15 or 20 chilies but i didn't allow her because eating too much chili can cause intestine problem. I quickly cooked the 3 omelets because mom just went out from her bedroom and just came downstairs, fully prepared with uniform on. I placed all the omelets on the dining table. Everybody started to eat their omelets.

"Mmhmm! Your omelet never cease to amaze me, Rox! The fluffyness is so irrestable!" Ven said, praising my cooking.

"Hey Roxas. Didn't I tell you to give my food with 15 chilies? This omelet doesn't have any spiciness on it..." mom said.

"No, it'll cause you intestine problems." I said sternly while my mom pouted and my dad chuckled a little.

"maybe You should try to hold back on your addict to chili, honey." Dad said while he rubbed mom's back as he smiled lightly.

"I know..." mom sighed in defeat and she began to eat.

"I think you would become a great chef and doctor, baby brother!" Ven said as he patted on my back.

I looked at the time, and it says 5.00 A.M. . I told Ven to finish his breakfast quickly because i finished mine already. We both said our goodbyes to mom and dad and we left to school.

* * *

><p>We reached school rather quickly because our house isn't so far from the school. I seperate myself from Ven to go to my class, since our class isn't the same. Ven quickly move to his desk and immediately sleep. Like i said, he isn't a morning person, usually we go to school around 5.30 but it was 30 minutes early so he decided to take a quick nap before school starts. I walked to my class, sliding the door. When i slide the door, I saw Namine sweeping up the classroom.<p>

"Morning, Namine." I greeted as i move to the desk on the back that i shared with her to drop my bag.

"Morning..." She replied with a yawn.

"Not a morning person?" I asked her who had half-lidded eyes.

"No, not really. But i have to start to wake up early because i have to clean up the classroom." Namine said tiredly.

"How about you take a rest and let me do the work? It looks like you're tired too." I offered to her who was sweeping.

"Are you sure? You don't mind?" Namine asked.

"No biggie! You can go rest!" I said as I took the broom from her hands.

I started to sweep all the classroom as Namine slept on her desk. She was sleeping rather soundly as well. She was sweating a bit on her forehead. I'm guessing that she prepared the classroom all by herself, It was almost spotless. I continued to clean the classroom and when i'm done, i put the broom into the cleaning closet. I saw cousin Sora and Vanitas coming into the classroom.

"Morning, Roxas! You're early!" Sora said with a bright smile.

"Morning, Sora, Vanitas." I greeted them.

"Hey Roxas. You want to join us at lunch?" Sora said as he asked me to join his on lunch later on.

"Sure."I said, giving a smile.

I looked at my watch as it says 6.15 A.M. . School starts around 7.00 A.M. so i decided to waste my time on taking some fresh air from the window outside the classroom. The breezy wind is so relaxing especially on lazy mornings. I closed my eyes and let the wind hit my face gently. Just when I was enjoying the air, I felt someone hit my back. I turned around and shocked wo was right in front of me. It was Seifer and his gang again.

"Close the windows, twerp! The wind isn't good! It started to change my happy mood now!" Seifer said.

What's he's problem anyway? If he don't like the wind, just sit down inside his class! Why bother picking a fight anyway?

"And what i don't?" I said ,annoyed.

"You dare to refuse my order?" Seifer said, as he started to become annoyed.

Order? Who are you? The King of the Bullies?

"You're not the boss of me Seifer! Why don't you bother someone else?" I yelled as some students started to come near us.

"That's it! You piss me off!" Seifer said, preparing to hit me.

Just when was about to hit me, A certain red-hair came to halt the punch.

"Just because you're rich and the leader of the disciplinary committee, doesn't mean you can rule the campus, Seifer." Axel said, as he holds Seifer's fist.

"Tsk, whatever... First that cloaked guy, then you idiots." Seifer said as he went away with Rai and Fuu.

"You're good,buddy?" Axel said,turning around to look at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you,Axel." I said,giving him a thanks.

"No biggie. That's what friends for,right?" Axel said as he walked to the classroom.

Friends,huh... It's been a while since i heard that word. I looked at my watch, as it says 6.45 A.M. . I decided to wake Namine up from her sleep.

* * *

><p>Hearing Mr. Vexen 'Mad Scientist' Subzero kept talking about the 'beauty' of a frog anatomy is sure kinda boring. The worst part, we have to open a frog's body,as in cutting it's body to look at it's organs at the next meeting.<p>

*RING*

Thank god, Lunch break saved us from being tortured from another explanation about frog's anatomy. I looked at Namine who is still drowsy. I'm guessing she's still sleepy. I asked her if she wanted to join for lunch but she said no,she want's to take another nap. I looked at Sora who brought me to the rooftop.

When I stepped on the rooftop, i saw Axel,Riku,Zexion and Demyx at the rooftop eating their lunch.

"Hey,Rox~!" Demyx greeting me as I greet back with a "Hey,Dem."

"How was your second day of school,Roxas?" Riku asked me while he at his bread.

"It was good but Mr. Subzero's lesson was a bit boring..." I said.

"It's not a bit,A LOT boring." Axel,Sora and Demyx said together as we laughed together.

"By the way Roxas, Been meaning to ask. Who is this cloaked guy that Seifer said earlier this morning?" Axel asked me.

"Oh, I think he's talking about some guy who saved me from being Seifer's punching bag yesterday." I said, beginning to remember what happened yesterday.

"Really... Maybe he's the so-called Sapphire Flame..." Zexion said.

"Sapphire Flame?" I asked curiously.

"It think he was named Sapphire Flame because of the mask he wore. I remember it's a white mask with a blue flame on the left eye." Demyx explained.

"He's pretty popular these days.' Riku said.

"Oh... But i didn't see him wearing a mask though. The cloaked covered almost his face so, i didn't catch a glimpse who it is..." I said, rather dissapointed.

"Oh... I see..." Axel said to me.

"Did he go to this school?" I asked.

"We don't know... But why do you want him to be in this school,Rox?" Sora asked me.

"Well, He's the one who saved me before. I was almost beaten to a pulp when he pops out of no where. I do felt save when he came, but i was hoping that he would be in this school. I can't think of being a sand bag again by some bullies." I said with a sad look on my face, i really do want to meet him again. I felt save when there's that person.

"Well,you don't have to have the Sapphire Flame at this school. There's Vani,Me,Axel,Demyx,Riku and Zexion who's gonna be your side,giving you a helping hand when the Sapphire Flame is not around." Sora said as he smiled at me,trying to lift the sad look on my face.

"That's what friends for,right? We support our friends when they are in trouble." Zexion said as he closed his book that he was reading.

"Friends..." I mumbled.

"Yep,Friends!"Demyx said.

Friends. It's been a while since i heard that word. Back in Twilight Town, I was always bullied by other people. I didn't get much friends back then. But,it's second day of school and i got a few friends who wants to be my friends. I'm so happy.

We continued talking about school life as time flows by.

**Author Talk!**

**I know it's a bit messed up so please forgive me if there's incorrect spellings and i'm sorry Namine had a small appearance in this chapter.  
><strong>

**Reviews would be very much appreciated.**

**XDD**


	5. Welcome to the Kendo Club!

**Author Talk!**

**Hey,hey! **I**'m back with chapter 5! Wanna thank Clenair, Scarlett-Assassin,elspoek1 for awesome reviews and Baby Joe for tips,You guys rock! XDD **

**CHARGE~! XDDD**

**(P.S.: This chapter have changed it's day to Wednesday.)**

Chapter 5: Welcome to the Kendo Club!

Namine's POV.

I woke up when my alarm clock started to beep annoyingly which says 4.30 A.M. Since i became a class prefect,i have to wake up early because i have to do some cleaning. I turned it off and started to walk towards the bathroom to have a nice,warm shower. After that, I wore my uniform and my jacket. I looked to a white mask with a blue flame on the left eye on the table next to my jacket. People used to call me The Sapphire Flame when i wore that mask. But i think i forgot to wear it when i saved Roxas from Seifer and his goons. Just for safety, I took it and tied it on my waist since my jacket is rather long,the masked is pretty much closed.I went down to the living room,when i saw my dad cooking.

"Hey dad." I greeted with a yawn.

"Morning. Fried rice for breakfast?" dad asked me.

"Yes,please." I said while i sat down the living room,watching some news.

Dad started cooking as i heard some sizzles from the kitchen.

"Where's mom?" I asked while looked around to find mom.

"She went to the marketplace for groceries a while ago." Dad explained to me as he kept cooking.

"Oh..." I said keeping my gaze on the TV screen.

About 10 minutes or so, dad called me to eat breakfast. I ate my food rather quickly and about 15 minutes, I cleaned up and left the house. As i stepped outside, the sky is still dark since it's still 5.10 A.M. But i get to see some cherry blossom trees blooming it's flowers. The scenery made me relaxed and peaceful but suddenly i heard someone scream from the park. I ran down to the park while unzipping the jacket when it turned into a cloak and i wore my mask. As i reached the park, I was at the back of a tree,hiding myself while i saw a young boy being kicked by 5 delinquents.

"HAHA! That's for not doing as we say,stupid onion!" One of the boys said,still kicking the boy.

I saw the young boy bit one of the boys. The one who is bitten was pretty much surprised till he was ready to hit the young boys with a shattered alcohol bottle with many sharp edges. I ran to save the young boy as i kicked the teen who hold the bottle and caught him as i pinned him on one of the trees,pointing the shattered bottle to his neck and pinching his tongue real hard as he began to cry.

"_O pitiful shadow bound in darkness, looking down upon people, and causing them pain... A soul drowned in sinful karma... Want to try dying this once[1]?"_I said sarcastically with a low tone while pointing the shard near his neck and giving another effort to pinch the teen's tongue.

"No! Peesee! Hef melcy! (No! Please! Have Mercy!)" the teen said while he cried from the pain of his tongue.

I let go of his tongue as the delinquents started to leave the park. I switched my glance to the young boy who is clutching his stomach. I carried him to a bench near by as i began to help him up.

"Thank you very much,My name's Onion Knight.I'm sorry that you would waste your time on helping me..." He said rather weak.

So that's why he's called an onion.

"Why would i not help you? You're in trouble,it's a common thing to help you out." I said with a low tone.

"I'm a scum. I don't deserve to live. I was a slave to those guys... I rather give up and die..." Onion said while he cried.

"Ya don't give up. I saw you biting one of the teen's leg. You wanted to protect yourself. You're a young boy. You have a life on your road. You can't lose to a certain boys who are older than you. You have to live on." I said while i wiped his tears.

"So, i don't have to obey their orders?" He said.

"Don't. But, I'll give you one order. _If you're strong,you'll live. If you're weak, You'll die[2]_. Try to live on that concept." I said as i walked away.

"Thank you very much,Sapphire Flame!" The boy yelled as he walked to the other side of the park.

I hide on a bush where i could change my cloak into a jacket and and took off my mask. Then,I walked to school casually.

* * *

><p>*RING*<p>

Sound of the lunch break bell started ringing as Mr. Fair ended his lesson. I was about to walk out from my class when called me.

"Nami~! Could you come here for a sec,please?" Mr. Fair said as I walked to the teaching podium.

"Yes,Mr. Fair?" I said.

"Sephiroth what's you to meet him now. He's at the faculty office. He said he wanted to discuss about the club or something like that." Mr. Fair said as he left.

I walked down the stairs to the First Floor as I found the faculty office. I opened the door when I found Ms. Terra Brandford who was talking to Mr. Sephiroth Masamune.

"Excuse me,Mr. Masamune. You wish to see me?" I said politely.

"Yes. I do. Please excuse us,Ms. Brandford." said as smiled and walked away.

"What do you want to talk about,sir?" I asked.

"I've heard there's a new member who would be joining the kendo club. His name is Roxas Strife,am I correct?" asked while he took some world maps for his next geography lesson.

"Yes,I invited him to join the club." I said.

"Alright. Please tell him to meet me after school to sign in some papers." said as he dismissed me.

I went back to my class which is on the 3rd floor. Since i brought some cookies from home, i just ate some at class while i took out a sketchbook,and flipping it's pages.

I flipped some pages when i found a blank page. I thought of drawing the scenery that i saw this morning, cherry blossom trees still blooming on the black sky.I think i'm gonna add a pair sitting at one of the branch,moon watching. I just thought it was pretty enough to look at and I took a pencil and started drawing while eating some cookies. About a few minutes later,some red-haired girl came into my desk.

"Hey there,Nami~." The girl that i've known as Kairi Azusagaki said.

"Hey there,Kai." I said while i offered her some cookies and she tooked it.

"Nice drawing you have there,Namine. Is that pair you and Roxas?" Kairi said teasingly.

"Huh?" I said giving a weird look.

"Don't give me that "huh?" look. You two are like lovey doveys at the back,like yesterday you two do that biology experiment where we have to cut the frog, you two were like,"Oh no! I'm Scared! Roxas,protect me!" reaction~." Kairi said as she began to swim in her own dreams. Again.

"Kairi,You are way too much watching romance drama and I didn't talk like that. It was Demyx." I said,sneering a bit.

"Hey, my dream is to become an actress. That's the reason i took drama club."Kairi said,pouting a bit.

"Yeah,I know. So that you could be together with Sora,eh?" I said teasingly.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" Kairi said,blushing.

"Maybe I should put you and Sora in this sketch huh?Kairi and Sora,sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love,Then comes marriage. Then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" I sang the Sitting in a tree song,being sinister.

"NOOO!"Kairi yelled as she was trying to steal my sketch book away but i manage to stop her by tickling her sides as she began to laugh.

I knew they both like each other. But they haven't talk to each other. They secretly love each other. Kairi,Sora and Riku were best friends. Riku got a girlfriend already,who is Xion Aubade. Sora had this crush on Kairi for a long time but haven't told her yet. Same goes to Kairi. She also like him since primary school.

I suddenly looked at the classroom door,Sora,Riku,Roxas and Axel was standing outside.

"Hey you two. I heard you laughing from outside the classroom."Riku said as i saw Xion patting his back.

"What's with the laughing?" Axel asked.

"Oh you know. I was drawing something about Kairi and Sora si—" I haven't finish my talk when suddenly a hand covered my mouth.

"Hehe~! It's nothing~. Hehehehe..." Kairi said as she began to panic.

Roxas took my sketchbook on his hands as he glazed his blue-eyes to the book.

"This is a nice picture. Who is the lucky couple?" Xion said.

"It's Sora and –" Again a mouth covered me as i began to talk.

"It's no one!" Kairi said while she panicked.

"Me and who? Come on,tell me!" Sora asked,curiously.

*RING*

The end of the lunch break bell was ringing. Kairi was sighing as the other guys went back to their desks. Roxas handed me my sketchbook back.

"This sketch is very nice." Roxas said as i suddenly blushed a little.

Wait? I'm blushing? Nah... It's just the hot air.

* * *

><p>*RING*<p>

End of school day bell rangs as student was ready to pack their bags. I saw Roxas who was talking happily to Sora,who is next to him when i remembered what said.

"Hey Roxas. Mr. Masamune wanted to meet you at the facu;ty office right now. He wanted you to sign some papers for the club." I said.

"Oh,okay then. See you then,Namine~!" Roxas said with a bright smile.

I was packing my stuffs when Sora talked to me.

"Nana-chan! Who's the girl next to me on that picture? I wanna know!" Sora whined.

"Well, ask Kairi. She knows who the girl next to you is." I said.

Oh! Ok then. Thanks,Nana-chan!" Sora said while he blushed when he heard Kairi's name.

I walked towards the kendo club room when I saw some students,including Axel inside.

"Afternoon,Captain!" some students said while they are preparing themself to wear the armor in kendo.

"Afternoon." I greeted back as I changed my uniform to the armor.

Once i'm done, I called other students to gather around for a quick meeting.

"Alright,guys. I have good news. Rox,come on in please." I said as i told to Roxas to come in. I met him outside after changing.

"This is Roxas Strife. He's a new member who is joining our club from now on." I said to the other students.

"Hey you guys. It's nice to meet you all." Roxas said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you,Roxas! Welcome to the Kendo Club!" Eveyone said with a cheerful tone.

"Right. Axel,today you're going to show around Roxas and tell him about some things at the club." I said to Axel.

"Yes,Captain." Axel responded.

"You'll begin your training on Friday. Your attire isn't ready until Friday. So today,Axel is going to show you around." I explained to Roxas as he nodded.

"Alright! Let's begin the training!" I said to the other students.

"YES,CAPTAIN~!" Everybody(except Roxas and Axel) said in unison.

**Author Talk!**

**Finally... I have no idea on ending this chapter. So,forgive me if it's stiff and all. Well, next chapter is all about Roxas being showed around with Axel. **

**"_O pitiful shadow bound in darkness, looking down upon people, and causing them pain... A soul drowned in sinful karma... Want to try dying this once[1]?"_**

**It's a phrase by Enma Ai from the Anime Jigoku Shoujo or Hell Girl. She used to say then when she wanted to bring people to hell.**

**_ "If you're strong,you'll live. If you're weak, You'll die[2]"_**

** A quote by my friend. She loves to say that. XDD**

**By the way, If you guys haven't known yet, Onion Knight is a character from Final Fantasy III while Terra Brandford is from Final Fantasy VI. They appeared at Dissidia Final Fantasy game._  
><em>**

**Stay Tuned everybody! Review is highly appreciated! XDD**


	6. Painful Memories

**Author Talk!  
>Hey you guys. First of all, I'm really, really sorry for the super duper late update. I got mid terms and many stuffs on homework and stuffs. Secondly, I had created an acc on deviantart. Check it out sometimes~! .com. I'm not much of an artist, but I take many pictures and I will update some pics if I had time. This chapter is a little bit long.<strong>

**Let's stop babbling and start reading~! XDD**

Chapter 6: Painful Memories.

Roxas' POV.

After the introducing, Axel showed me around the kendo club dojo. It's rather big one. We walked to the dojo hall where everybody started to do some practices. Everybody were swinging the bamboo sticks very hard and full of energy. There were a few students who still can't hold the stick properly, so Namine helped them by giving them the proper pose. Then, I saw her again telling the other students to concentrate and focus on the target and stuffs. She's very stern when it comes to training. Axel then took me around to the locker room, where everybody clean themselves up after practices. There's also the storage room where all equipments needed in kendo are stored. They were pretty much organized nicely. After the locker room, Axel took me to a certain room where there were many trophies displayed in some cases. If I were to guess for the number of trophies, I think there were 50 or more. There were 5 cases. 4 were fully stuffed and the last one wasn't really too stuffed. I guess it's still new. I saw many names at the trophies. Mostly, there was Mr. Sephiroth Masamune's name. I guess he's a kendo champion. I glanced at the last case where there were a few trophies that have the name 'Namine Lucis Caelum' on it. I also saw one big trophy that had the name 'Yuna Nox Fleuret and Namine Lucis Caelum' on a case which only fits for that trophy and there's a katana in front of the trophy too. I also saw a picture of two girls holding the same trophy and katana. I recognized the blond girl who happens to be Namine. She was smiling next to the smiling brunet girl. I feel kinda weird when I saw the picture. Normally she never smiled or laughed to other people. But, she's smiling very naturally at this picture.

"Hey, Axel? " I said to Axel, still looking at the picture.

"Yep?" Axel replied as he moved next to me.

"Who is this Yuna girl? I'm guessing that she's a student at this school but I haven't seen her." I said, turning myself to look at Axel who had a frown.

"Yuna is … Namine's deceased twin sister." Axel replied with a pained look on his face.

I was shocked when Axel said that. Namine had a twin sister? Not to mention that she passed away already?

"Deceased? When is this picture taken?" I asked curiously.

"It was taken 4 years ago when Namine and Yuna were still in Junior High School on their senior year. They both won The Olympus Coloseum Annual Tournament as First Place. That trophy and katana was our club's pride and joy because that trophy made our school's kendo club on the top rating of all school." Axel explained to me as he looked the trophy and katana.

"That explains her happy face." I said, smiling.

"But that joy no longer existed after an incident. When our team was going back to Radiant Garden, Yuna was going to find her lost lucky charm back at the tournament field when she kidnapped by someone. We were looking everywhere for her. Namine went searching for Yuna about an hour a half. When she returned… She brought bloody Yuna, who was unconscious." Axel said as he looked down.

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"She had many cuts and bruises on her body. We guessed that she was raped but paramedics said that she was hit and cut by some people who joined the tournament. We also saw tape mark on her lips so, she can't yell for help. Her wrists also showed some bruises, we guessed that she was tied. She was … bullied till death." Axel said as he made balls of fists on both of his hands.

"I'm sorry for her loss."I said as I looked down.

"After that incident, Namine who was cheerful and full of joy, turned into a silent ,expressionless person. She rarely smiles or laugh, It almost feels like that she was brain-washed. She tends to hate all bullies and tend to punish them hard." Axel said.

So that was happened. I never knew that she really turned like that. Well, it's her twin. When we twins lost our sibling, it feels like that our hearts and feelings were lost. We twins shared heart and feelings to each other. It's like pain that can never be healed.

"Well, rather than having a sad atmosphere, let's go back to the dojo hall. I'm guessing it's break time already." Axel said as he looked to his watch.

"Oh, okay then." I said as I followed Axel again.

As we walked to the hall, I saw Namine who was taking of her protective mask.

"Break time, guys." She said as everybody sighed in relieved.

I saw everybody were sweating a lot but, Namine didn't seem to sweat much. Suddenly, there was a student who stood up, walking in front of Namine.

"Taichou![1] I challenge you on a duel, yo!" A student with a red pony-tailed hair, who looked like Axel said.

Everybody seems to mutter around. Saying ,"Is he serious on this?". I saw Axel doing a face palm, saying, "Reno, you idiot…"

"Alright. Be ready." Namine said calmly as she wore her protective mask again and holding her shinai[2].

"Hoho~ I was born ready,yo!" the red-hair said.

"Will he be al-"

I haven't finished asking when I heard a loud THUD! as Reno fell on the floor, holding his head even though it was covered with the protective mask. Namine moved near Reno as she helped him stood up.

"What's the punishment, taichou?" Reno asked, taking off his mask.

"Punishment?" I asked Axel who is still face palming himself.

"It's one of the rules in the kendo club. If you challenged/were challenged by/to someone besides your partner, the winner gives the loser a punishment. Anything will be fine but not embarrassing the club name. Like 100 push-ups or something like that." Axel explained.

"Your punishment is cleaning up after club session ends." Namine said.

"Alright, yo." Reno said as he moved to where me and Axel sat while he's still holding his head.

"You know that you're a wimp, are you?" Axel said.

"Hey! I wanna prove myself to taichou that I've improve, yo!" Reno said, protesting Axel.

"You okay? That blow sure is painful." I said, with a concerned look on my face.

"It was really painful, but I manage to hold it. Thanks for caring, Roxas." Reno said, giving a smile.

"How'd you know my name?" I asked Reno.

"Didn't my little twin brotha told you bout me? Man, Axel. Your mean, yo." Reno said while he poked Axel with his elbow.

"Eh? You two are twins?" I asked, a bit shocked.

Well, yeah I'm a bit shocked. I mean they had the same hair colour and marks on their face, even though it has different shapes. Reno had this red mark on each of his cheek bones while Axel had this black diamond mark under each eye. They had different eye colours too. Axel had this piercing emerald, green eyes while Reno had a calm sapphire, blue eyes. Really, I never knew that they are twins.

"Yeah, hard to believe that he's the older one." Axel said with a sigh.

"Sheesh… By the way Roxy, my name's Reno~! That's R-E-N-O! Nice to meet 'cha, yo!" Reno said while he pat my head.

"Nice to meet you too." I said, giving a smile.

"Grow up Reno. He's not a baby. Now go back training!" Axel said as he pushed Reno back to the dojo hall.

"He's rather weird. But I know he's a fun guy." I said to Axel.

"Well yeah. He maybe an idiot, can be a '_**LITTLE'**_ stupid and act like a baby but, he's very responsible for taking good care of me and our little bro, Lea since both our parents divorced." Axel said, as he smiled.

"Your parents … divorced?" I asked, with a frown on my face.

"Usual stuff. Pa played with other whores and Ma found out and left him. Pa gave us an apartment and also money every month but me and Reno worked part-time so we can have some money to keep." Axel said.

"I'm sorry… I never know…" I said, pouting a bit.

"No biggie. Stop being sad, your smile starts to melt out!" Axel said, smiling while he tickled my side as I began to laugh.

"Ahaha! Cut it out, Axel! Hahahahaha!" I laughed heartly as he stop tickling me then we both laughed again.

We both then talked again about some rules at the kendo club with joy and laughter. Time pasts by quickly as I glanced at the wall clock which showed 4.00 P.M.

"Alright guys. That's all for today. Hit the showers and go home." Namine said as everybody started to hit the showers.

"Well, Rox. I have to go help my lazy bro do cleaning duty. See you tomorrow? " Axel said, starting to leave me.

"Oh, alright then. See you tomorrow." I said, waving him goodbye.

I was about to leave when suddenly Namine appeared in front of me. My heart started to beat fast when she's next to me.

"How was the tour?" Namine said.

"Huh? Oh, it was good. I get to know a few places here. The place is pretty huge but I don't think that I can get lost now." I said, laughing a bit.

"Well, that's good to know then. Go home and take some rest. I'll see you tomorrow." Namine said, leaving.

"Oh okay. Bye then." I said.

I was about to leave when something caught my eye. There was a black bracelet with 2 red stones on it. Probably someone drop it accidentally. Maybe I should take this to Namine. Walking around the dojo again, I decided to look for Namine. I looked around the storage, but there was no sign of her. I looked again, this time to the achievement room. I took a peak inside, and I saw her standing to the picture.

"Namine. I found th-!" I was about to come over her but I went back to the walls again when she muttered something.

"Yuna…" She said, with a pain look on her face.

She's still remembered about the incident, huh. I heard her sobbing and sniffing, too. Remembering of what happened to Yuna 4 years ago really made a scar on her heart. I decided to ask her tomorrow. I walked out again, thinking of Namine. This is the first time I have ever heard her crying. I was so focused on thinking that I accidently bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch with your eyes open…" Cousin Vani said, rubbing his head because we bumped each other on the head.

"Sorry, Van." I said, standing up and helping my cousin to stand up.

"Still here?" Vani asked.

"I was looking for Namine to give her this.I think someone dropped it." I said, shoving the bracelet to Van.

"That idiot, Reno…. I don't even wanna know what will happen if this bracelet is lost." Van said, holding his head.

"Why? Is it so precious?" I said, curiously.

"Kou, Reno's girlfriend made this." Van explained.

"Oh, you mean Kourui-san? I never knew that they both have a relationship." I said.

"Yeah… How could Kourui Akimoto, the captain of the archery team would wanna date a bogus like him?" Van said, sighing.

Suddenly, Reno appeared out of no where, out of breath.

"Speak of the devil." Van said, smirking.

"You two! Have you seen a black bracelet with two red stones on it?" Reno said, panicking.

"Here. I found this." I said, giving the bracelet to Reno and he took it.

"Thank you, Roxas! You're a lifesaver! I don't even know what will happen if Kou found out that this bracelet is lost!" Reno said, hugging me very tightly till I was squeezed.

Suddenly, an arrow was flying towards us, nearly hitting our heads but it missed. The arrow was sticking on the walls. I looked to the way the arrow flew and it came from the door where a young girl, with red eyes and long, golden hair, holding a long bow, stood there.

"Found out what is lost, Reno?" The girl, that I knew as Kourui, asked as she started walking towards us.

"No! I didn't mean to lose it! I'm sorry!" Reno said, whining as he was chanting 'sorry's for many times.

Kou swing her bow and land a hit on Reno's head. Ouch… That hurts.

"Two times…" Me and Van said in unison.

"Now, where's Namine?" Kou said, giving me and Van death glares.

"I'm right here, Kou." Namine said, while pulling the arrow on the wall.

"Ready to go?" Kou said, taking the bow from Namine.

"Yeah."Namine said, starting to leave the three of us.

"So, what now?" I asked to Van when Axel appeared.

"Mind telling me what happened to this dufus?" Axel said, waving his head, left to right.

"Kou hit his head and collapsed." Van said, snickering.

"Wake up you mammoth!' Axel yelled, while slapping Reno's face over and over.

"Oof! Ow! Ouch! Hey! Axel! Oof! Knock it off!" Reno yelled, after waking up.

"Don't go asleep when you haven't finish your job! Now, back to work!" Axel yelled, pushing Reno back inside.

"Vani-Vani~! Sorry to keep you waiting!" Sora, who just arrived at the club dojo appeared.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go home." Van said, while he walked out the dojo.

"Rox! You can come with us! Ven-Ven said we should walk you home!" Sora said, giving a smile to me.

"Alright." I said.

On the way going back to my house, I was thinking of Namine's past that changed her. I felt awful for her. I can't even imagine of losing Ven. I don't even wanna think of it. It'll just my heart felt uneasy.

**Author Talk!**

**Wow. That was long. Taichou means captain in Japanese. Shinai is a wooden sword, also in Japanese. Kourui Akimoto is a character that I made. If I'm done with this one, I will do another fanfic about Kourui and Reno… How I love Reno~! XDD**

**I'll try to keep on the chapter update if you guys review~!**

**XD**


	7. Plan Part 1

_**Author Talk!**_

_**Finally, I got to update this chapter. My apologies to all of you guys who read Bully Issues for the really long update. I got a chance to make this chapter. I was so busy with exams. Christmas will be coming soon and I got some time to update. Be nice, 'kay?**_

_**Onward with the chapter! XD**_

Chapter 8: Plan... part 1

Reno's POV

I'm a bit jealous of Roxas.

Why? Because he got to be next to the one and only Namine. Anybody would be lucky to get to sit next to her! I remember last year, Demyx got many bad marks. With the help of Dandelion (Nami's nickname made by Reno. The flower has a yellowish color, the same like Nami's hair, blonde), he aced most of the test. Most guys liked her, I remembered back in last year's Valentine's Day, she got a locker full of chocolates and roses. Basically, she turn down, all of them. Tough luck. It's really cool to be the most popular person at school. I know it's not my business but, don't'cha think that it's weird that Dandelion doesn't have any boyfriend? Well, some rumors said that Roxas had this goody-goody love on Nami. But they never went on a date!

_Hmm…_

Oh! I just got a brilliant idea! Axel!

Running down the stairs noisily, I ran towards the kitchen to find my lovely (?) brother.

"Axel! Axel!" I yelled, calling my twin who I thought would be inside the kitchen.

Gazing at the dining table, there lies three plates of toast and eggs that were begging to be eaten. "Breakfast!" I yelled happily.

Just when I'm about to sit down, someone pulled a chair that I'm suppose to sit, making me fall with a loud THUD! Getting up, I turned back to see an emerald eyed boy who is still holding the chair, "What was that for?"

"You're not gonna eat till Lea gets down here." My doppelganger said, folding his arms in front of his chest.

I mumbled, making fake tears."Meanie…"

"Cut it out… It grosses me out… So, what do you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Eh, talk what?" What should I talk to Axel? I forgot…

"What's the use of you yelling like there's fire at the kitchen? I was taking a shower!"

Oh! I remember now! "Ah! I got this nice plan for Dandelion and Tanpopo (Roxas' nickname made by Reno. It's the Japanese term of Dandelion)!"

"Dandelion and Tanpopo? Ya mean Namine and Roxy?"

"Yep! See, I was thinking of making them ha-"I was cut by loud stomping from the stairs. Another sound of running rushed to the kitchen, a boy with red hair was running like there's no tomorrow, passing us. "I'm late!"

Suddenly, the sound of stomping stopped, replaced by backward footsteps. Lea was now in front of the kitchen door, looking at me and Axel.

"Isa tweaked my clock again, didn't he?"

"Yep." Axel and I said together.

Lea just sigh and three of us move to the dining table, starting to eat our breakfast. I was so busy thinking of my dearly beloved hunny bunny sweetie (?) Kou, her long golden locks of hair that is soft and silky, her red, crimson eyes that glows at the dark, her flexible hands when she's on archery, her-

"Reno!"

"Orya!" *Thud" I felled back, on my head. Ouch…

"Stop daydreaming of your girlfriend and get your ass moving!" Axel yelled out.

"Alright! Alright!" I said, cleaning the dishes and taking my stuffs. The three of us then walked outside our house, saying 'good mornings' to our neighbors.

* * *

><p>About 10 minutes or so, we reached school safely without any harm. Axel and I said our 'goodbyes and good lucks' to Lea, since he's still a 9th grader.<p>

"Axel! Reno!" A voice called us from behind.

We looked behind and saw a teen with a very… stylish… hairstyle. It's a mullet? Whatever.

"Have you seen uncle? I lost him when I was called by Luna Freak (Demyx's term for Saix)." The cheery teen said.

"I told you not to call me by our family relationship, Dem. It makes me kind of old…" a voice said, which was belonged to Zexion.

Truth to be told, Demyx is Zexion's nephew. Zex's elder brother, Xemnas, was married at the age of 18. His son, Demyx was born the same year as Zexion. Zexion and Xemnas had an 18 years age gap. A pretty shocking fact really. Moving on, they seem very close to each other, since Zex cared for Demyx so much.

"Hey, it's 6.59 A.M.! Move, Move, Move!" Axel said, pushing me to the stairs.

Us four then rush to our classroom at the 4th floor, just when the bell rings.

* * *

><p>Axel's POV<p>

*RING!*

Finally! After 45 minutes of torture by Mr. Garland babbling about The World War and stuff. All I have to say is one thing! That stupid Garvilo Princip shouldn't have killed Franz Ferdinand from the first place! Without him killing some prince, history books WON'T be so THICK! Geez, I'm hungry… Need food… Which reminds me, it's prawn noodles day!

"Hey, Axel! Up to the cafeteria?" Roxas asked me.

"Yeah, about to. Wanna join? I asked. The cerulean eyed boy just smile innocently, "Sure, let's go!"

The boy sure gets on quickly with this school. Sure his a bit scared with Seifer but he tried to stand up last time. Maybe also the factors of being next to Namine. He's pretty popular around the girls, lucky brat. But, I'm kinda not goin to relationships for a while. I haven't got one, to be honest.

Buying ourselves some food, a mullet-haired teen waved to the two of us, telling us to sit at their table. Moving closer, we saw Sora, Vanitas, Reno, Kou, Demyx, Zexion, Riku and Ven. I sat next to Demyx who sat next to his uncle while Roxas sat next to his twin. "Hiya, uncle~" I said, teasing the sate-haired teen who is glaring me.

"Uncle?" Roxas asked, tilting his head. Ven, who sat next to him, whispered some things to Roxas, whose eyes were wide in shock.

Zexion sighed and dropped his head on the table, "Please don't call me uncle… I'm too young to be addressed as an uncle…" "But you are pa's brother, so you're my uncle, uncle!" Demyx chirped happily, hugging the lilac haired teen. "Thank you Demyx, thank you…"

We all were chatting a lot, enjoying ourselves when suddenly Reno started a topic.

"Hey, Roxas. Be honest with us, do had this lovely dovey feeling on Nana-chan~?"

"Wha-? That's not true!" Roxas squeaked, face turning to red tomato.

"Don't lie, Rox. You always squeak when you lie." Ven said, smiling wickedly.

"Wow, Roxy. I never knew that you squeak~" Sora commented.

"Ven-! Come on! You're suppose to help me!"

"On issues this hot? No way~ Last night, you were saying stuff about nami's na-"

Roxas stood up, glaring at his brother. "No beef ramen and sea-salt ice cream for you, bro." Ven just whined, following his now pissed brother," No! I'm sorry, Roxy-kins! I want your beef ramen!"

The two Strife twins were now gone. Reno just sighed," I was asking a question… Wish Dandelion is here…" Speaking of Dandelion, Which reminds me about something…

" Hey, Reno. What's this plan you were thinking about Namine and Roxas?"

"Oh yeah! Thanks for remembering, brotha! I was thinking of making Dandelion and Tanpopo have a date!"

Sudden silence. Everybody on that table was laughing very hard until everyone in the cafeteria were staring at us.

"That was a good joke, Reno."Zexion snickered, clutching his stomach.

"Geez, Reno. You make a good comedian." Riku chuckled.

"Best… joke… ever! Ahahaha!" Demyx panted, laughing again.

"My stomach hurts! Buhahaha~!" Sora laughed until he fell back from the cafeteria's chair.

"Ohmy-god! Him and her- dating- buahahaha!" Vanitas laughed, banging the cafeteria table.

Oh my god… That was the awesomest joke that I ever heard. I took a glance at Reno whose face when dark red the same color of his hair."I'm not joking! This is serious! Kou! Help me here!" Reno protested, looking at his girlfriend who is still giggling. "I'm sorry, Ren." *giggle* "It's so- ahahaha!" Kou laughed again. Reno pouted and looked at me with his trademark puppy dog eyes which make even more tickled(?) of laughter. "C'mon, bro! Help me…" he pleaded.

"What do ya mean by that? This is YOUR idea, you do it on your own. But, I don't even think that you had some certain plan, right?" I said, still chuckling a little.

"I got some good plans. Wanna bet?" Reno said, snickering.

Heh. This is what I like from Reno. He and I love challenges that end up with bets. We usually bet on buying food or ice cream for the winner, but I usually won. This is going to be interesting.

"Loser buys us 12 including Kairi, Xion, Ven and Rox a bowl of ramen and 10 sticks of sea-salt ice cream. Deal? I said, giving out my hand.

Reno smirked, taking my hand and shook it. " Deal." I smirked, looking at Zexion. "Got them all, Zex?" The purple- haired teen smirked, taking out a small recorder. " Got them all right here."

"Wha-! Hey! Give me that!" Reno said, trying to take the recorder from Zexion's hands who kept avoiding my twin's attack.

"Hey. What's our next class?" Sora asked to his brother. Since the 8 of us in the same class(lucky…)

"Emperor's class, Math. Why?" Vanitas said.

Riku looked to his watch, giving out a what-the-hell face. "Uh, guys. Error's(Emperor's nickname made by the gang.) class starts in 3 minutes!"

The 8 of us ran quickly from the cafeteria, hoping that Error haven't get inside our class.

_**Author Talk!**_

_**Sorry it's short and stuff. After finals, finally I got time to update more. By the way, I'm starting on with some surveys. Well, not really a survey but, I just wanna know who is your favorite character and pairing! The 1**__**st**__** top pairing of the chapter get to have the chapter's POV and stuff or maybe later on, he or she will act in some scenes that are... something. I couldn't get the right word. Haha… Reader's request is also opened! XDD**_

_**Remember, vote and review!**_

_**XDD**_


	8. The 2 Love Letter

_**Author Talk!**_

_**Hey guys! I got good news and bad news.**_

_**Good news is that there are many good and supportive fans out there who still like Bully Issues even if they're update late. I thank you guys for that!**_

_**On towards bad news. **_

_**Bad news is that it's February, month of tryout tortures. Well, not tryouts began from January and will continue out till… March. Then there's government exams and all on April. But I will update ASAP when I get some time. So, I'm gonna need your support! XDD wish me luck on the exams!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: 2 Love Letters<p>

Namine's POV

Being a prefect is very tough. One of the jobs that I hate is going to the faculty office to get teacher's assignments when their absent. I just don't like being in the faculty office. It got this, eerie aura that's hard to explain. Currently, I'm hunting for Mr. Emperor who suppose to teach my class math by now. Taking a peek, I walked inside to find Mr. Emperor when a big body stands in front of me. It's Mr. Lexaeus Colossus, our head of security guard who is also our gym teacher.

"Excuse me, Mr. Colossus sir. I'm looking Mr. Emperor. He should be teaching my classroom now." I said respectfully. Mr. Colossus maybe a less talker, more action person, but he's a man with strength of a Godzilla. His everyday routine of keeping himself healthy is pushing his car to the school, by not riding it.

"Mr. Emperor is attending a meeting on Twilight Town for today, so he couldn't teach you. Instead, he told me to give the 3rd years to do his assignments. He said that this assignment will be a test mark." He explained, while pilling up some papers.

Mr. Colossus and I was about to get out the faculty office when a man with dreadlocks who I recognize as Mr. Xaldin Mazzaroth rushes in.

"Lex, Saix is going berserk again. We outta stop him!" Mr. Mazzaroth panicked out. Mr. Diviner is always very sadistic when he goes berserk. I remember there's a boy who tweaked his mood by not making his astronomy homework. I think he end up on the hospital for 1 year with a broken neck and leg.

Mr. Colossus then gave the papers to me, about to run to chase Mr. Diviner. "Sorry, Namine. I was going to be a substitute teacher on Emperor's class, but this is more important. Please deliver the paper to the other classes, then give it back to me by after school all from all the 2 classes." After that, both teachers ran as if the sky is falling.

*sigh* Well, a job must be done…

Opening my classroom door, All of my classmates where all cheering because there's no Mr. Emperor. Moving up to the teacher's podium, I placed the papers on top of it and I could hear some groans sighs from other students. "Alright, settle down guys. As you all know, Mr. Emperor couldn't come to our class today because he's having a meeting on another town." The whole class was cheering very happily. "So, he left an assignment to work up. It's worth a single test so do it well." The class suddenly turned gloomy because of that. "Mr. Colossus was supposed to be the substitute teacher for today, but he got a crisis so he left me to attend you guys, so be quiet." I said while giving out to the others when everybody became quiet and whisper was the only essential way of talking. Some of the students groan after glancing at the papers.

I walk towards my desk and a young blond teen was smiling at me. "Welcome back, Nam. Why does everybody became all silent when they heard Mr. Colossus's name?" Roxas asked. Upon hearing what Roxas said, a spiked-haired brunette turned his head to his back. "Are you kidding, Roxy? Last year, he knocked out a student with just an eraser because he was tapping his foot a lot! Next thing I knew, he was sent to the nurse's office." Sora retold the story with a horror kind of tone.

"Wow… I-I-I'm speechless…" is what Roxas could say.

Mr. Emperor's quiz is much harder than exams. Most of the students are groaning and sighing, still stuck on number 1 for about 10 minutes. Only some certain student could understand Mr. Emperor's teachings, one of them is…

"Hey, Nam. I'm done." Said a teen with jet black hair holding a paper filled with scribbles of numbers. Every students who heard what the teen said were all shock and look at him with wide eyes. "Vani-Vani! Teach me!" Sora pleaded to his twin. "Payment Sora. I'm not gonna work without it." Vanitas smirked. "Fine! I'll cook today's dinner! Now, teach me already!"

"Van! Ramen on me!" "Van! Got this a free coupon on udon!"

Students went all going to Vanitas's table, hoping to be taught by him.

"Hey, Nami. How do you solve number 10? I couldn't get the right answer." Roxas asked out of the blue. "Oh, I'm still working on it, but it's almost done though. You need to do the division and multiplication first then add it up." I pointed out the equation hoping it will help him. "Alright. I'm done! Thanks, Nami!" he said cheerfully, hugging my arm. I smiled a little so no one could see, "I'm glad." "Aww~ Look how they hug each other, Kou! They look so cute together!" came a voice from my back, making Roxas let go his grip and blush and so was I.

"H-HEY! That was a friendly hug!" The spiked blond blurted out, trying to hide his slightly pink face. I could hear most of the female students giggled and the male students said 'way to go, Roxas!'. "Friendly hug… yeah sure, Roxy baby~" Reno cooed, hugging the little fella on the neck. "I'm not joking! Reno, you're so mean!" Roxas pouted, trying to let go of the grip on his neck.

Ah, yes. Gotta deliver some papers to next class and gotta call Mr. Fair too. Taking the leftover papers, I stood up from my seat and walk towards the classroom door. "If you guys are finished, you could put the assignment papers on my table. Van, take charge of the class while I'm out." I said and Vanitas nodded as a response of hearing my orders. Taking few steps to the next classroom of my class, I could hear loud yelling from class 3 – 1, probably Mr. Fair's yelling. Standing in front of class 3 – 1, I nervously knocked the door with the back of my knuckles and walked inside, looked to a poor student who gets smacked by Mr. Fair's big pile of books. "Umm… Mr. Fair, sir? You're scheduled to teach my class now." I said, looking at Mr. Fair's eyes which were wickedly scary. "Ah, Nami! I'm coming soon!" Mr. Fair suddenly turned to his cheery side and dropped the student and briskly walks away to my class.

The poor student came next to me and hugged me. "Thank you, Nami! I dunno what will happen if Mr. Fair gets mad again!"

"Well… You're welcome then…" I said, letting go of the student's grip.

"What brings you to our class, Nami?" A student with long, white hair said. I remember her name is Elenoia Reinhart, she's Riku's cousin from the mother side, apparently she owns a family salon at the market place, inheriting the family business.

"Ah, Elen. I got this assignment papers from Mr. Emperor since he's away. I'll get the papers again after school." Explaining again.

"I see then… Thank you very much." Elen said, smiling a little and began to pass out the papers.

Excusing myself, I walked back to my classroom, apologizing to Mr. Fair due to the paper delivery. As I walked towards my seat, some students were giggling and whispering things. Did something happen while I'm gone? Ah, well. Not my problem.

* * *

><p>*RIIIING!*<p>

"Golden Week starts from tomorrow which is Saturday till Tuesday. Remember to return back to school on Wednesday, I don't want any of you guys to be absent on my class. I got a lot of work for any of you who skip school, understood?" Mr. Fair said, rounding up his books and papers. Ah, Golden Week… A nice day to stay home and paint. Just sit back, grab some paints, brush, canvas, sit at my room's balcony and paint whatever I see. A refreshing time to have fun on oneself.

"Hey, Nami! Elen's here!" Sora yelled out, calling me. I looked at my classroom door, stands said girl talking to her cousin. I stood up, when suddenly a familiar red-head with emerald eye was standing in front of me, looking to Elen's way, face revealing a tint of pink. "Hey, Ax? Mind moving a bit? You can stalk her later ya know." I said, trying to make Axel move from his position, only blushing more.

"I-I wasn't stalking! I was just observing!" He blurted out. "Observing who, Axel?" Elen said, suddenly appearing behind us, making said emerald eyed teen jump and blurted. "O-oh, Elen! I didn't see you! I-I was just observing… the clock! Yeah, the clock!"

"Clock?" said the white haired girl, tilting her head a little. "Yeah! Don't wanna lose track of time, right? Well, I gotta go, got club meetings!" He said, walking towards the door.

"Kendo club is canceled today." I said, Axel then stopped his walk. "Ah, yes! I remember now! I gotta meet Mr. Emperor!"

"He didn't come to school. That's why he gave us assignments, didn't hear what I said before?" I said again, Axel glared at me with help-me-here! Glare.

"You're funny, Axel… By the way, here are the papers, Namine. Well, I be best on my way then, see you two." Elen giggled, which make Axel blush. The girl then left my class, leaving Axel stunned. Roxas, who was just talking with his twin next class, looked to the spiky red head and cock his eyebrows. "What happen to this guy?"

"Just met his secret someone." I said, waving my hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention. Roxas seems to know who I'm talking about, since the two became best friends since the start of school. He then poked Axel's side, making the red head jump. "Ow! That hurts!" The two friends then quarrel around, Roxas started to discuss the pyro's encounter with his crush, which make him more embarrassed.

Not wanting to break their friendly talk, I then started to stack the assignment papers and walk to the faculty office.

I took a look around that the office, trying to find where Mr. Colossus is when a familiar teacher came. "Heya, Nami! What brings you here?" said Mr. Fair with his cheerful voice.

"I was told by Mr. Colossus to drop some papers. But, he seems not to be in here for a moment."

"Oh, I can drop them when he's back." Mr. Fair said, taking the paper that was on my hand.

"Thank you, sir." I thanked my homeroom teacher, his cheery smile was my reply. He then moved his face next to my ear and hides one side with his palm, as if trying to tell a secret. "I heard that Roxas was going goody goody on you, right? He hugged you!"

I moved away from my homeroom teacher, face beginning to warm up. "What's that suppose to mean? How do you know, Sir?"

"Tsk, tsk. Nami, never underestimate the power of rumors!" Mr. Fair waved his pointing finger.

I felt a sweat drop and excuse myself to leave the faculty office. Stupid rumors. Returning back again to my class to take my bag, I saw Roxas looking at a piece of paper with face as red as a tomato. He then noticed that I was present and he left without a single word, face still red. Love letter? Who sent it?

Wait, I do I even bother knowing?

But there's this something painful on my chest.

Was I jealous? Nah, can't be. But the pain is harsh…

Descending down from the stairs, I could hear squeals and awws from the locker room.

Wait, that's my locker!

Running to my locker, I saw a pink envelope with many heart patterns sticking on the locker door. Taking it, I looked to the name of the sender but the only thing written on the envelope is…

_To the lovely blond, Namine._

_From the sweet and cute guy that had this crush on you~_

I could feel a slight tint of embarrassment on my face.

My mind started to think 2 things: Is this a prank from the kendo club members? Or it's from…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author Talk!<strong>_

_**I am so, so sorry that it's late. I was totally busy with a lot of exams. I just past my practical exam and next week is my midterm exam. I hope I could update as fast as I can. To be honest, I made this chapter back in January and was remain empty due to my absence on not updated.**_

_**Once again, I'm awfully sorry, please do keep reading Bully Issues. I will be free from exams on May. **_

_**Until then, see you and review!**_


	9. Changing

_**Author Talk!**_

_**First of all, I am very sorry if I haven't update stories for a long time. **_

_**I just took the National Exam from 23-26 April before, and we scored the 4**__**th**__** place for the best school for National Exam 2012! And during 18-24**__**th**__** May, we 9 graders went to Jogjakarta and Bali for a school field trip! And I officially became a high school student!**_

_**One more thing, sorry it took a long time for me to upload a chapter, I'm kinda stuck on ideas and… my parents are fighting a lot. So please do forgive me.**_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 9: Changing<p>

_LOVE-LOVE!_

_Since I first saw you, I had fallen in love in first sight!_

_Your golden, silky hair… Your perfect skin…_

_It's totally like a permanent typhoon, stuck in a low-pressure zone… is blowing love into my heart!_

_Truth to be told, I've always wanted to meet with you in person, _

_But my heart couldn't bear to ask you face-to-face._

_So, I ask for your aid to save me from my misery._

_Meet me at the Cat Park tomorrow at 10 in the morning by the big tree._

_I shall await you, my beautiful golden flower._

_Anonymous (a/n: I suck at writing love letters, forgive me… TTATT)_

I kept reading the pink paper over and over.

_I have a stalker. But he's not a bad guy, he seems pretty kind and gentle. But it's starting to creep the hell out of me, but I'm sure he'll be sad for me not coming. Gaaah! What should I do? _Those words came up to my head as I read the anonymous letter. Oh well, I guess it won't hurt to meet him. Who knows, maybe it's someone that I know.

I laid my body on top of a comfy queen-sized bed covered by an ocean blue quilt, thinking of the person who sent me the letter. I think I should visit her…

* * *

><p>"Elen, I need your help." I asked to said person.<p>

Currently, I'm at the Reinhart's Salon and Café. The owner, who is Elen, is the greatest person to seek advices, just like a mom. Most of my friends, like Kairi, Xion, and the others including the boys, come over to her salon to hang out, and play with the cutest animals in the world, cats. Most people in Radiant Garden are a fan of cats, that's why a group of cat lovers made a park filled with cats and kittens. And for Elen, the cute mammals are great refreshment while people are eating and hair dressed.

"About what, dear?" the white haired asked, who is cutting a grandma's hair with precision. "This." I presented the pink letter to the coffee table next to my lime squash. Elen then finished cutting the grandma's hair, then told her to pay in the payment table. The girl with an ocean blue eye on her left eye and the other eye was color teal blue sat across me, looking at the letter. I waited her patiently as she read the letter.

"Wow, you sure have a stalker, Nami." She giggled. "Elen, this person maybe a lunatic, creepy stalker." I sighed, feeling a bit shivery.

"I don't think you should be afraid of this person. From what I can tell, he's a kind person, although there is something weird about the signature." She said, taking more attention to the sign. "What about it?" I asked.

"Normally, people have a smooth move on signing, but this one is stiff and forced. See the pointy 'O'?" Elen pointed out, and I nod. "Well, as long is this 'Anonymous' person is a good one, I'm okay with it." I said, sipping the lime drink I ordered. 'True, True." She replied.

An orange cat then suddenly comes over to our table, looking at me with those adorable eyes. I patted my lap and it jumped, lying it's head on my palm. "Hey there, Carlos." I greeted the furry feline and it replied with a cute mewl.

"So! What do you think about Roxas?" Elen suddenly asked out of the blue.

"Huh? Well, I guess he's a fun guy to talk besides Axel. He's pretty sweet, innocent and pretty much cool, I think." I replied, smiling a little thinking about the spiky blond teen. Elen then stared to my azure eyes deeply, making me a bit awkward. "What?" I snapped and she smiles broadly. "My dear, you had this goody-goody likings to Roxas, aren't tcha?" The white haired said, making me blush just a tint. "What makes you think you could say that?"

"Nami, sweetheart. You smile just thinking about him, even blush. When girls go gaga around him, you growled. You've changed a lot since he moved here." She said, laying her cheeks on top her palms.

I guess what Elen said is true. It's been a while since I smile, even though it's tiny smile. I've began to feel warm-warm kinda thing when near him, though it's covered by my poker face. He's very kind and gentle. Maybe, just maybe. Is it… No. No. No. It's impossible.

* * *

><p>"Dad, Mom. Is it okay for me to go out tomorrow?" I asked to my parents who are currently eating my risotto. "Who are you going with?" Dad asked back.<p>

_Well, I'm going out with some guy who had a crush on me who didn't give out his real name and asked me out on a date out of the blue on the beginning of golden week! _Yeah, like they wanna believe me on that. But, I can't lie, especially to my parents.

"Some guy." I replied plainly, mom then suddenly let out her tears of joy. "Good heavens! Noctis, did you hear that? Our Namine is finally going out with a GUY! A guy I tell you!" she shouted joyfully and hugged-more like squeezed- her husband. "Y-yes honey… I hear it… please let me go…" Dad wheezed, making me chuckle a little for mom's childish act.

"HONEY! DID YOU SEE THAT? NAMI JUST LAUGHED! LAUGH I I TELL YOU!" mom yelled more louder like a loudspeaker, I could even believe that her voice could be heard to the neighbors next doors. "Y-yes… Stella… I heard it… I beg of you… please let me go…" dad panted and wheezed more, I could only feel my sweat drop.

"But still honey, I very happy that you finally wanted to go out with a guy, even If I didn't know who it is." Mom suddenly calmed down and spoke with her comforting voice, smiling.

"Thank you, I guess…" I lowered my head down a bit, hiding my blush and small smile.

"You know, Nami… You've changed… a lot since… first day of school… You smiled a lot more…" Dad panted out gently. "Thanks dad." Us three then continued our dinner.

I sit down in front of a table that's filled with books and papers which are my golden week homework. I usually do my holiday homework on early days before the end of the holidays. I'm done working biology, English, Math, Geography and History. So what's left is… physics and it's about sounds. Oh well, let's dig in then.

"*_zenchi zen'no no otoba wo hora kikasete yo, nomiso igai mo iranai to why not, I don't know! Kin mirai sozo ashita no kizu so tada yurashite yo. Nuime no sukima wo umete okure~*_" My phone suddenly sang Tokyo Teddy Bear (A/N: The most inspiring song that I ever heard. Sang by Kagamine Rin, must hear guys!) Ringtone. I took the vibrating device and it says 'Roxas Strife' on the screen. Mother of god, why is he calling me?

"Hey, what's up?" I said casually.

"Oh hey there, Namine. Are you working on your homework?" A male voice asked. "Yeah, I'm starting to work on physics." I replied.

"Ah, great! I'm working on that too!" Roxas cheered happily. Yeay, me and him are working on the same homework at the same time! Joy!

"Do you need some help?"

"Yeah. Can you check out number 13?" He asked, my eyes then looked down to asked question. '_The Indians in Neverland are best known as an excellent tracer. They know how much coachmen and how far they are just by hearing the sound of the horses' hooves. This fact tells us that…'_

"Sounds propagate through land or soil." I answered to the speaker of my phone.

"Huh? How so?"

"Sounds are longitudinal waves and they need a medium to propagate. Solids are faster to propagate rather than liquid or gas. So they can hear them because of the sounds of the hooves that propagate through the soil."

"Oh, yeah. Now that you mention it, I remember Mr. Fair talked about it."

"Do you need any more help?"

"Ah well, that's the last question I have to and I'm done with all of the other subjects. Thanks for the help, Nam." Roxas said, I could sense that he was smiling very widely.

"No problem."

Silence then came, only sounds of low breathing could be heard. Then, Roxas cut in. "Umm… are you done with your work?"

"By now, yes. I was working while we're talking."

"Oh, cool! So uh, I'm gonna crash soon. Going out tomorrow."

"Really, with whom?" I curiously ask.

"… A girl." Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in the chest when she heard that. Never know why I felt that, but it was so painful that it hurts a lot.

_Who is he going with? Do I know her? Why does it hurt when he said that? _My mind thought.

"Uh… Namine? You there?" came out Roxas voice, snapping me out from many questions.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I see… Well, goodnight then."

"Yeah, night, see you." That's the last sentence I heard from his girlish but manly voice.

I then move to clean up my homework from the table, then flopped down to my big bed. Covering my body with the quilt, I could feel a single droplet of tear coming out from my eye. I just closed my eyes, trying to forget the painful feeling that was in my chest.

* * *

><p>*THE NEXT MORNING*<p>

I came down to the living room, seeing my mother sitting on the sofa watching some reality shows. "Morning, mom." I greeted to her, she turned her face to see me with wide eyes.

"Oh my dear, sweetie! You look sooooo cute!" She squealed, hugging me. "Thanks, mom." I thanked her for giving me a nice comment about my attire. I was wearing a black tank top covered by a white, long sleeved shirt with black flowers decorating them, a black jacket, a short pink pants, black knee-high socks and red knee-high boots. Truth to be told, I never really wore these clothes. But, wearing something besides a dull shirt and pants won't hurt, right?

"Well, I gotta leave soon." I said to my mom, she then lets me go. "Oh, okay then honey! Have fun and be careful on your way!" She said, with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah, see you mom." I replied, leaving my home. I began to think about this mysterious person who ask me to this date. Then, I started to think about Roxas, who is going to have a date with some girl. To think that this some coincidence. Without realizing, I reached Radiant Garden's feline Paradise, Cat Park.

Many cute voices of mewls can be heard, then cats and kittens began to come to my direction and purrs, begging to be pet. I smiled, petting them one by one. Then, a few people came, placing bowls of food for the cats. All of the felines race to the bowl and ate their meal. This park was actually an ordinary park before when a horde of cats suddenly came to this park. Many people love these creatures, so some of them volunteered to feed the cats with care and even made them a house for shelter.

Not wanting to bother the cats meal, I began to walk towards the giant tree with pink flowers, or known as Radiant Tree. Taking out my earphones, I began to lean over the big trunk, hearing some tunes while waiting for Mr. Anonymous. I began to close my ocean blue eyes, hands tucked to my jacket pockets and began to hum the song that was playing.

"Namine?" Said an all too familiar voice, making my eyes to open and widen. There stood a spiked blond boy wearing a red t-shirt under a white jacket with long black pants whose eyes were wide too, while holding a pink paper.

"Roxas? What are you doing here?" I asked him, while taking out my pink paper from my pocket. "Uh, to meet some girl named Anonymous. We were supposed to meet here. How about you?"

Huh? Anonymous? How come this got so cliché?

"Wait a second, My sender is Anonymous too."

Suddenly silence came, us both look to our own pink paper then look up to gaze at each other's blue eyes then point each other and shout together.

"YOU'RE ANONYMOUS?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author Talk!<strong>_

_**I glad chapter 9 is done, hohoho. Ah yes, when I'm done with this story, I'll be making the other character storylines example: Sora and Kairi, Riku and Xion, Demyx and Zexion, and oncoming pairings.**_

_**I'll give the oncoming pairings when it's over and mention which pairing that I'll be writing. If you guys want to request other character storylines, make sure to PM me.**_

_**See you soon!**_


End file.
